


Fruit to Nuts

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 21 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile">starcrossedgirl</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry/Luna</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fruit to Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/gifts).



> Written 21 April 2006 in response to [starcrossedgirl](http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry/Luna_.

"She tastes like bruised raspberries," Harry said, raising his head and smiling sloppily at Severus from between Luna's legs. "I didn't know girls were so sweet."

"Don't stop!"

"You heard her, Potter," Severus replied, smiling indulgently at the boy, who grinned and returned to his ministrations. "Try nibbling on her clit the way you sometimes do to my glans."

"Oh! No—it's too much!" Luna protested, writhing as Harry obeyed with alacrity.

"I'll tell you when it's too much," Severus growled affectionately, reaching down to tease and pinch Luna's nipples while his cock throbbed against the luscious cleft of her arse.


End file.
